Is it the war?
by Xuqra
Summary: Post HBP, Voldemort is taunting Harry again. Slightly AU because of character mixings that wont happen in book 7. HG, HH, and RH.


Harry frowned; he had just woken up from another nightmare ending with Ginny's untimely death at the hands of his worst enemy. Actually it was more than just that, the dream was perverted, Harry was able to do little more than watch as Draco Malfoy did things to her that made his blood boil. The sunlight was just breaking through the window and Hermione was stirring.

Harry grinned she was still smiling from some dream she was having, she rolled over to face the other way and then turned back opening her eyes and locking with Harry. She winked at him and then prepared to get up from the bed that Harry had graciously given her. "I'll go start breakfast," he stated and got up. He pulled a pair of pants and a shirt on, not thinking about the girl who was staring at him.

"I'll grab a shower I think." She said getting up from the bed in her nightgown. He opened the door for her and followed her towards the stairs. She split off at the bathroom as he continued down. It didn't take long for Harry to make some eggs and toast and then begin his march back up the stairs with plates of food in his hands.

Harry heard the shower running as he passed but didn't think of it as sometimes Hermione took long showers. He pushed open the door of the bedroom that the three friends had been sharing to find Hermione pulling up a pair of pants. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, stair at Hermione's nearly bare back. She turned around and Harry dropped a plate, neither of them looked down at the fallen.

Suddenly realizing what was going on Harry quickly turned around and Hermione picked up a shirt to cover her chest that was only covered by a bra. "I'm sorry Hermione, I should have knocked." He heard footsteps approach him and he started to turn towards her just as she leaned into kiss his cheek. Both of them were momentarily surprised when their lips met in the turn, but neither pulled away.

Harry's mind was racing, how devilishly nice her lips felt against her lips. She must have been thinking the same thing as she moved her lips to kiss him a bit firmer and more passionately. When they heard the shower shut off they pulled apart looking slightly shocked. Hermione was the first to say anything, "sorry Harry. I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay, let's not mention it." Harry said quickly and they both kneeled down to clean up the spilled food and broken plate. Harry set the other two plates down as Hermione quickly sped off for the kitchen for another plate. When she returned Ron still wasn't out of the shower so Harry and Hermione divided one of the three plate's food into two. Then they began to eat the two smaller portions; when Ron was finally out of the shower he scarped down the last plate and ignored the funny looks the other two kept giving each other.

The rest of the day passed casually as they studied and propositioned on what the other horcruxes could be. When night came they all lied down in their perspective beds and quickly fell asleep, but Harry's night was again filled with tormenting dreams. Then a change of scenery caused Harry's subconscious to jump, he found himself in Grimmauld Place. Harry was a feeling very happy as he walked around the place, something he could never truly remember feeling in the house. Then he saw it, a mirror, only it didn't reflect his own face. It was the face of horror; Lord Voldemort was letting Harry look through his own eyes.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." The hissing voice spoke to him, "I have a birthday present that I am hoping to give you. One with lots of red hair." Harry was terrified at the maniacal laughing that followed, and once again he was plunged into a nightmare of Ginny being tortured. He awoke with a start; he looked around the still dark room. He quickly got up and paced the room, Voldemort knew.

"Hermione, Ron," he shook Hermione gently to wake her up. It was still a few days till his birthday but the dream had scared him to the core. When they were both up he explained his vision, and Hermione touched his cheek gently.

"She's fine Harry," but Harry was not too relieved.

"We have to go," he said already gathering his things. "We'll be ahead of him damn it, if it's the last thing I do. I'll protect her with my life." Both his friends knew better than to argue with him, so the three prepared to travel to the Burrow where the rest of Ron's family was. They silently flagged the knight bus down and quietly took the trip with no other passengers on it.

When they arrived at the burrow it was still dark, around four in the morning Harry guessed. When none of them knew how they should get in Ron spoke up, "I think I can climb up to Fred and George's room, I know they used to come and go sometimes." Harry nodded, then pulled out his invisibility cloak and threw it around himself and Hermione. They had to stand very close together pressing up against eachother in order to fit under it completely, and Harry slipped his hand around her waist.

"Wait Ron," harry said thinking to his hand that had somehow slipped underneath the small shirt that Hermione was wearing. "I'm a right better climber then you, I better go." So the two boys switched, and Hermione was left with a slightly sour face although no one could see it thanks to the cloak.

scene

Ginny was awoken with a noise; she knew that someone had just climbed through the window of the room she had been sleeping in. She drew her wand at the offending shadowed person. Out of the darkness came a voice she recognized and her heart fluttered, "Ginny?"

"Harry?" He took a step into the very dim light cast by the stars, she could make out his face but still she pointed her wand at him and he paused. "How do I know it's you?"

"I've got a tattoo of a dragon on my chest." They both grinned and she almost stood up from the bed that Harry had used last summer, but stopped short.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Outside, we've got to go let them in."

"Oh," she thought for a second, "turn around for a second, I need to put on a dressing gown."

Harry blushed, he hadn't seen much of her body yet but he knew that he would in the future. His face must have crossed some of the lusty emotion because Ginny simply said, "it's not that I don't want you to see, but you probably won't be able to go get them for lack of being able to move." Then she winked and Harry slowly turned around.

Ron yawned when he started up the steps, "Come on Harry. Let's get some more sleep."

Harry stopped at the doorway to the room Ginny had been sleeping in, "I don't want to let Ginny out of my sight." Ginny grinned and Ron groaned.

Hermione's face was smiling again, "I'll sleep in your room Ron. I don't think any of us should be alone tonight." Ron's grimace turned to a grin that reached from ear to ear and his face was as red as his hair. Ron started up the steps as Ginny stepped into the small room; Hermione began to follow him up but stopped and gave Harry a grin and a small wink.

When Harry walked into the room he saw a lovely sight in front of him, Ginny was sprawled out on the bed after having removed her dressing gown. She was only wearing her knickers and a bra, she pulled the sheets back and both she and Harry climbed into the bed. Harry's hand snaked around to her stomach and began tracing circles on her when her hand caught his and slid it up to cover one of her lightly covered breasts. Harry quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

As quickly as Harry had fallen asleep he was awoken when the door opened to reveal a scantily clad Hermione. She quietly crept over to him and kissed his cheek and whispered, "quickly up to Ron's room before anyone wakes up." He slowly slipped out of bed as she pulled back the sheets to the other bed in the room; he only then noticed that he was only in his boxers and sporting wood.

Hermione turned around and he tried to cover it, but even in the darkness she could make it out. Her face softened and she gave a very light giggle that didn't seem to fit her very well. His face flushed as he started to walk away but not before she gave him a light slap on the bum which only made him walk faster up to Ron's room where he could think more on the events of the last few days.

A few hours later Harry was roused by Mr. Weasley sitting down on the edge of Harry's bed. Harry rolled over and put on his glasses as he spoke, "I'm sorry we didn't wake you when we got in."

Arthur waved his hand, "it's alright Harry. Hermione told me what happened, and we've gone to inspect headquarters. It's been trashed, doesn't look like anything has been taken but there was something that I think you should know."

"He's looking for Ginny." Harry said looking away from his love's father's eyes.

"Yes, but she's safe here. I'm glad you came though, we were going to pick you up this afternoon if you hadn't."

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Arthur,"

"Arthur, I know that you care for us, but we have something we'll need to do. And you can't follow us."

"I understand Harry." He paused and then stood up, "Molly will have breakfast ready soon. I expect that she'll want to feed you up."


End file.
